


Dance Dance (Falling Apart to Half Time)

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Dumb SH AUs [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Dancing, Weddings, clary and alec being bros is The Best (TM), i guess, just tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: "I can't talk to girls and I don't even like them. How am I going to ask out the most attractive man I've ever seen?"AKA the dance instructor Magnus AU no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

_Okay,_ Alec thought to himself. _I can do this._ He took a deep breath. _It’s just dance lessons._ He gripped the door handle and entered.

The studio was gorgeous. The reception area was a spacious room, a sleek marble desk to one side. Couches lined the walls. Art and flowers stood as decoration.

A petite girl sat behind the counter, flipping absently through a magazine. She had light brown skin, kind eyes, and wild dark hair. She looked up as Alec entered. “Yeah?” She asked, setting the magazine down. Alec cleared his throat.

“I’m here to see Magnus? My sister set up an appointment with him.” He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The girl looked at him for a moment. “He’s right back there.” She said, pointing down the hall. He nodded and thanked her. She hummed in response and went back to her magazine.

Lining the hall were a few doors, each with a nameplate. He passed two- one labeled Ragnor and one labeled Raphael- before he reached one labeled Magnus. He knocked and entered.

One wall of the studio was lined with floor to ceiling mirrors. Three poles, shining under the fluorescent lights, spanned from the floor to the ceiling. A bar, much like the one in Izzy’s old ballet class, was by the mirrors.

It took Alec a moment to notice him.

On the pole farthest from the door, there was a man. He had his legs wrapped around the pole, holding himself up by his thighs. He was upside down, his arms folded over his chest. He was doing crunches, his sweat soaked hair falling limp. Muscles rippled under his caramel skin as he moved.

Alec’s brain stopped working.

The man noticed him, which saved Alec from trusting his voice just yet. The man bent at the waist, grabbing the pole between his hands. He dropped his legs, supporting his weight with his biceps and triceps. He slid to the floor, gracefully. He grabbed the tank top hanging over the bar and pulled it over his head.

He walked over to Alec, his steps a slow, elegant gait. He slowed to a stop in front of Alec and crossed his arms. “Yes?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh. Um, my name is Alec Lightwood. My sister Izzy came in to get me some time with Magnus. She’s getting married and I can’t dance. The girl at the front desk pointed me back here.” Alec answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

The man stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Alec. I’m Magnus Bane.” Alec’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Izzy came in a few weeks ago and explained the situation. You were not lying about not being able to dance.” Magnus chuckled, withdrawing his hand.

Alec’s skin burned.

“She’s a force to be reckoned with. So… How do we start?” Alec asked. Magnus was startlingly attractive, the lights shining against the yellow-brown of his eyes. Spending several hours in close proximity with him would most likely kill Alec. Still, if he didn’t, Izzy would kill him.

Magnus grinned. “Follow my lead.” He said, extending his hand.

Alec gulped and took it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, all my dance knowledge comes from taking a few classes in elementary school and from Dancing With The Stars, so any help would be appreciated

“Hold your frame. Shoulders back, arms level, don’t be stiff.” Magnus said, his head held high. He had been coaching Alec for a week.

They hadn’t been making much headway.

“I can’t hold _and_ not be stiff.” Alec mumbled, focusing on not stepping on Magnus’ feet.

“Just relax your shoulders and keep your arms level.” Magnus said nonchalantly, unaware of Alec’s brain folding inwards as he tried to comprehend the instructions. “Here. Like this.”

Magnus detached himself from Alec, who stood there awkwardly. He pulled his shoulders back and raised his arms into frame. He waltzed around the room by himself, all the while maintaining frame.

The muscles in his back flexed under his thin tank top. His biceps were almost straining as he moved, the sweat on his skin shining in the light.

Alec’s brain short circuited.

“See? Like that. Got it?” Magnus asked, turning to face Alec. He blinked heavily and nodded sharply. Magnus walked back over to him, arms crossed. “Now show me.”

Alec sighed and raised his arms. He followed Magnus’ path, focusing on maintaining his frame despite the burning in his shoulders. He came back around to Magnus, rubbing his shoulder absently.

“It’s better. Hold up your arms.” Magnus said. Alec sighed and raised his arms again. Magnus moved behind him silently. He placed one hand on the underside of Alec’s arm, sending shocks through his body. “You need to keep your shoulders back.” He said, gently pulling.

“Keep your arms level from your shoulders.” He murmured, his breath hot on Alec’s ear as he grabbed Alec’s forearms to raise them. “Now hold it like that.” He said, moving in front of Alec.

“Now let’s try it.” Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s hand, one going to the small of his back. Alec’s breath stuttered from the heat of Magnus’ palm. He hoped to god that Magnus didn’t notice.

If the Cheshire grin splitting his lips was any indication, he noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is this really necessary?”

Alec felt ridiculous. He probably looked ridiculous, too. He was wearing his suit for the wedding- a dark blue suit with a black shirt and green tie- and his scuffed oxfords, per Magnus’ request. Magnus was wearing his usual loose tank top and sweats.

“Yes. You dance differently in a suit versus a t-shirt and joggers.” Magnus said with a lazy smirk. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Alec sighed and shrugged off his suit jacket, tossing it over the bar by the mirrors. He flexed his arms back, stretching out his shoulders. “Go easy on me. This suit isn’t comfortable.” Alec joked. He was mostly serious.

Magnus grinned as he stalked closer. “Oh, Alexander. I’ll never go easy on you.” He purred, his deep voice ringing in Alec’s ears.

Alec gulped.

Magnus placed a hand on the small of Alec’s back, his other one clasping Alec’s. Alec rested his free hand on Magnus’ shoulder, willing himself to _breathe._

The music that filled the room was quiet, barely there. Magnus led, murmuring quiet instructions whenever Alec got lost. Every once and a while, Magnus would sigh words of praise, his voice gentle and breathy. It made Alec’s hair stand on end.

Alec was 2000% sure that Magnus would be the death of him.

Their lessons usually lasted two hours, leaving Alec sore in places he didn’t know he could be. Sometimes, they ran long, going over four hours. On those days, he liked to complain to someone. Anyone. This was one of those days.

He couldn’t go to Izzy. If he did, everyone would know. Jace was never any help when it came to emotions, so he was out of the question. Simon was… not an option. That left Clary.

When he first met her, he hated her guts. She hated him, too. Eventually, they grew closer due to Izzy, and now, he considered her an annoying little sister. She felt the same, sometimes even calling him her brother.

He went to her apartment after his lesson, ignoring his sister in the kitchen on his trek to the redhead’s room. She didn’t look up as he flung the door open, instead staying focused on her painting.

“Hey, Alec.” She said as he slammed the door shut. He grunted in response and threw himself face down onto her bed. “What’s up?”

He groaned a reply, his voice muffled by her throw pillows.

“Lift your head up when you speak. I can’t understand you.” She said, blending her paint with the pads of her fingers.

He turned his head towards her. “I’m gonna die.” He mumbled. She laughed.

“Stop being melodramatic. Who is it this time? Client at the gym?” She asked. Most of the time when he came to her, it was about a guy.

“Dance instructor.” He answered, rolling onto his back. He traced the cracks in the ceiling with his eyes, examining the flowers Clary had painted there.

“Again? What is it this time?” She snickered. She set down her paintbrush and sat next to him. She had paint smeared across her forehead, ink staining the sides of her fingers. Oil pastels clung to her hair desperately.

“He kept mumbling in my ear and getting way too close. He had this… _glint_ in his eyes. He kept telling me how good I was doing, and… yeah. I’m gonna die.” Alec sighed dreamily, staring at the ceiling.

Clary patted his knee comfortingly. “Just ask him out! If the way you talk about him is any indication, he seems interested.” She said.

He blanched. “Clary, I can’t talk to girls and I don’t even like them. How am I gonna ask out the most attractive man I’ve ever seen?” He asked, worrying the inside of his lip with his teeth.

“Just ask him to get drinks sometime. Don’t think of it as a date.” She said, twisting to face him, sitting criss-cross next to him. “Think of it as asking a friend to hang out.” She finished simply.

“Where would we go? I don’t know any bars in Brooklyn.” He said lamely. It was true- he never really went out, and he didn’t pay attention to the names of the clubs Izzy dragged him to.

“Pandemonium isn’t too far from here. Jace and Iz can get you on the list since they dance there. From what I know of Magnus, he won’t turn it down.” Clary said with a grin. Her mom was an old friend of Magnus’, and Clary had met him quite a few times.

Alec huffed. “Fine. But if anything goes wrong, it’s your fault.” He said accusingly.

Clary held her hands up. “I’ll take full responsibility!” She said proudly.

Alec hoped he wasn’t making a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec asked Magnus out the next time he saw him.

He waited until the end of their lesson, mostly to give himself time to prepare. If Magnus noticed him acting odd, he didn’t say anything.

“So,” Alec began, clearing his throat nervously. “Do you wanna grab drinks on Friday? My sister and brother work at Pandemonium, so I’m on the list.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Magnus smiled. “Sure. Pick me up at seven?” He asked, shrugging on his hoodie.

Alec nodded. “Mhm. Text me your address?” He had given Magnus his number in case either one of them needed to cancel. There was absolutely no other reason.

Magnus’ smile broke into a grin. “It’s a date.” He said with a wink. Alec turned bright red.

As Magnus walked him to his car, his heart thrumming in his ears, he heard Maia yell something about Magnus owing her $20.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec worried about his date up until he left to pick Magnus up.

Izzy and Clary helped him with his outfit. They ended up putting him in a dark grey button up, torn, tight skinny jeans, and his nice boots. Clary fussed with his hair for about an hour. He thought it looked the same.

Izzy leant him her car- a dark green Jaguar XF- since his was in the shop. He almost wimped out, but the look his siblings and their significant others gave him were enough to scare him into going.

Magnus lived in a nice loft in downtown Brooklyn. Alec parked out front and shot Magnus a text, his hands shaking. A few minutes later, Magnus was in the passenger seat.

He was wearing a loose, blue silk shirt opened down to his belly button, as well as shiny leather pants that clung to his thick thighs and a pair of buckle adorned winkle-pickers. His hair, threaded with blue, was styled in a way Alec had never seen before. He was wearing red eyeshadow, thick eyeliner, glitter on his cheekbones, and lip-gloss.

“Hey, Magnus. You look really nice.” Alec said, blushing gently. He pulled out of his parking spot, gripping the steering wheel to hide the trembling in his hands.

Magnus chuckled. “You look good as well, Alexander.” He said with a smile. Alec hoped the gentle lighting of the car hid the aggressive blush on his face.

The drive to Pandemonium took a few minutes and was filled with light small talk and laughter. The line at the club stretched halfway down the block, the door being guarded by a petite bouncer with long white hair. They approached, Alec nervously, Magnus confidently.

“Caterina!” Magnus exclaimed, enveloping the woman in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back.

“Hey Mags. This your date?” She asked, nodding at Alec.

“Yeah. Alec Lightwood, should be on the list.” He said, tucking his hands in his pockets. The girl- Caterina- checked the clipboard in her hands.

“Right this way. Behave yourself.” She said with a pointed look at Magnus.

He laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he walked by, his hand wrapped around Alec’s hip.

“Who was that? Seemed like she knew you.” Alec asked, fighting his way over to the bar. He tried to tamper down the jealousy bubbling at the back of his throat.

“Oh, that was Caterina. She’s one of my friends from college. She’s like my sister.” He answered, flexing his fingers against Alec’s side. He slid into one of the bar stools, pulling Alec into the one next to him.

“Hey, Meliorn. Can you make me a Singapore Sling?” Alec asked, smiling at the thin bartender. They nodded and grabbed a Collins glass and several bottles of liquor.

“And for your friend?” They asked, their voice smooth. Magnus smiled. “Do you have any Viniq Glow by any chance?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. The bartender nodded.

“I’ll have these to you in a second.” They said, pouring Alec’s drink expertly.

“Thanks, man. You coming to the wedding?” Alec asked, messing with the hem of his shirtsleeve. The bartender looked at him like he was crazy.

“My girlfriends are getting married. Of course, I’ll be there. I’m helping them pick a florist.” They said, a little proud, as they poured their drinks. They slid the two glasses over to the pair, the one in front of Magnus filled with a shimmering gold-orange liquid, the one in front of Alec filled with a reddish-orange liquid.

“What are you drinking?” Alec asked Magnus, eyeing his glass wearily. Magnus took a sip, sighed, and handed it to Alec.

“It’s a peach vodka.” He said as Alec took the glass. He sniffed it before taking a sip. His nose crinkled as he swallowed.

“God. I forgot how much I hate vodka.” Alec mumbled, taking a swig of his own drink to wash down the taste. Magnus laughed softly as he took his drink back.


	6. Chapter 6

It took about three drinks to get Alec to dance.

Not for lack of trying- Magnus kept trying to convince him to get on the dance floor from the moment they got there. Alec was more than happy to sit back, enjoy his drink, and watch Magnus dance.

Watching him was like peering into infinity.

Magnus could _dance._ That shouldn’t have surprised Alec, but it did. So far, he’d only seen Magnus slow dance- in an albeit stilted manner due to Alec- but this was something else _entirely_.

He danced mostly with his hips, moving in a fluid way that Alec didn’t think was possible. It was mesmerizing, hypnotizing in a way that Alec couldn’t explain. Alec could easily say this is how he wanted to die.

Him on the dance floor with Magnus wasn’t so much ‘dancing’ as much as ‘grinding’.

Magnus was pressed to his back, touching from shoulders to knees. The absolute mass of bodies kept them in complete contact, the heat absolutely overwhelming. Somewhere in the night, the top three buttons of his shirt had come undone. He wasn’t complaining.

Magnus’ hands were clamped over Alec’s hips, his fingertips digging into the cotton of his shirt. His breath was hot and heavy against Alec’s neck. At some point, Alec was almost certain that he felt the press of lips and the scrape of facial hair against the junction of his neck and shoulder, but he wasn’t sure if he was just too drunk.

Magnus’ hips were pressed against his, moving in a constant, subtle manner that was driving Alec crazy. He was now certain that Magnus was pressing fierce, wet kisses behind his ear, occasionally nipping at his earlobe.

He would deny the breathy sounds coming from his mouth till the day he died.

At some point, he ended up being turned, pressed chest to chest, Magnus’ breath beating against his lips. He could feel the smooth expanse of Magnus’ chest against his own through his barely opened shirt, sending hot shocks through his body.

Magnus’ eyes were dark, lidded with lust. His lips glinted in the flashing strobe lights, either from his lip-gloss or from saliva. Alec could no longer breathe.

He doesn’t know when, but at some point, they were kissing.

Magnus kissed aggressively, with teeth and tongue and almost too much force behind it. Alec practically melted, his knees just about giving out as he clung to Magnus, panting against his mouth. He was dizzy, his head swimming as he kissed back. Magnus’ teeth sunk into his lower lip and he couldn’t stop the drawn-out whine that came from the back of his throat.

Magnus chuckled, barely pulling back. Their lips touched as he spoke, a gentle, persistent pressing against Alec’s mouth. “Wanna get out of here?” Magnus breathed, kissing Alec again. He sucked the breath from Alec’s lungs as if it was what he needed to survive.

Alec nodded so enthusiastically that he wouldn’t be surprised if he got whiplash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i fucking suck at smut

Alec sent Izzy a text about leaving her Jag at Pandemonium since he was too drunk to drive. That, and he was so aroused that he was certain he would pass out from lack of blood flow to his head. He decided to leave that part out.

They hailed a cab back to Alec’s place since it was closer. The entire time, Magnus was practically on top of Alec, sucking hickeys on Alec’s neck, doing nothing to help the painful pressure between his thighs. The scrape of Magnus’ goatee on his sensitive skin short-circuited his brain.

Alec’s hands settled on Magnus’ hips as he began kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips. He heard the cabbie let out a dejected sigh, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

All that mattered was Magnus’ mouth.

Alec spent about five minutes fumbling with his keys, his hands trembling so badly that he dropped his keys three separate times. All the while, Magnus was draped across his back, nipping at the nape of his neck.

Once they got inside, Alec wasted no time getting his hands on Magnus. The smooth charmeuse of his shirt slipped underneath Alec’s fingertips, cool against his heated skin. He carefully pulled the shirt over Magnus’ head, tossing it on the floor next to him. Magnus walked closer and closer until he had Alec pinned against the door, kissing him languidly as he unbuttoned Alec’s shirt, one by one.

The warm, smooth expanse of Magnus’ chest pressed to his own sent electricity down his spine. Magnus’ hands slithered up, tracing the lines of his abs, rasping against the hair of his chest, rubbing against his nipples gently.

Alec slipped his hands down Magnus’ sides, tracing the gentle lines of his ribs and the sinew of his muscles. They settled over Magnus’ hips and slid a bit lower, sliding into the back pockets of his pants. Magnus shivered and pressed his hips forwards, pressing his hard-on against Alec’s hip.

Alec probably could have come from that.

Alec pushed forwards, launching himself off the wall. He led Magnus by the hips, pulling him towards his bedroom. All the while, Magnus’ fingers were dancing over his ribs and his lips were pressed to his neck, his goatee scraping against his sensitive skin.

Magnus pushed him onto the bed roughly. Alec landed hard, the breath leaving his lungs. He was on the bed until his knees, his feet still on the floor as his calves pressed to the edge of the bed. Magnus stood over him, breathing heavily. His dark eyes were lidded and clouded with lust. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen and slick with saliva.

“Fuck,” Alec groaned as Magnus leaned to straddle him, the leather of his pants scraping against the denim of his jeans. “Please.” He mumbled, the word falling from his mouth absently.

“Please what?” Magnus asked, his voice rough with desire. He rolled his hips gently, his groin rubbing against Alec’s deliciously.

“Fuck, anything.” Alec moaned, gripping the sheets as tight as possible. Magnus grinned wolfishly and bent down, pressing his lips against Alec’s.

He kissed differently than he had in the club. Those had been rough and heavy, forceful. It felt almost like a fight, his teeth digging into Alec’s lip. Now, though… Now, he was kissing Alec as if they had hours. The slow drag of his tongue and the gentle press of his lips felt like a dance rather than a fight. Alec was powerless, only able to lie there and moan.

Magnus was rolling his hips smoothly, rutting against Alec like a god damn teenager. Alec wasn’t much better, canting his hips up roughly to either get more pleasure or return the favor. He wasn’t sure which.

He _fucking whined_ when Magnus slid off his lap.

The whine quickly turned into a groan as he felt deft fingers begin unbuttoning his pants. He struggled to support his weight on his elbows, his arms feeling like jelly beneath him.

Magnus was knelt down between his legs, slowly pulling Alec’s skinnies down his thighs. He lifted his hips to help, though it was still a fight, considering how tight the pants were. Still, Magnus was determined, and soon enough the denim was pooled around Alec’s ankles.

His claw ring was cold as it dragged along his clothed cock. Alec jumped, not expecting the point of pressure. The tip of the ring caught on the fold of his boxers, drawing them down slightly. Magnus slid his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, the cold metal of his numerous rings causing the muscles of his stomach to jump. He slid them down, letting them pool around his ankles as well.

Magnus pressed a wet kiss to the skin below his bellybutton. He kissed along the V of his hips, sucking hickeys into his skin roughly. He ignored Alec’s cock, opting to mark his thighs instead. The thick sink of his teeth into the meat of Alec’s inner thigh brought a low moan from his lips.

He pressed a wet kiss to the tip of Alec’s cock, spreading precum across his lips. Alec gasped, his hips rising off the bed. Magnus’ hands clamped down over his hips, pressing him down onto the mattress.

He pulled the head into his mouth, sucking gently as he licked at the glands underneath the head. Alec moaned, his fingers threatening to rip a hole in his sheets. Magnus lowered his head, following the thick vein with his tongue as he went. He went at an easy pace, the flat of his tongue dragging along the sensitive skin of Alec’s hard-on.

Alec was just about to cum when Magnus pulled off.

Saliva and precum coated his lips and chin as he stood. He looked Alec in the eye, grinned, and began taking his pants off as seductively as possible. He had to work a bit considering the way the leather clung to his thighs, but he knew how to put on a show.

He climbed back onto Alec’s lap, his smooth thighs sliding over Alec’s. He lowered himself again, rolled his hips, and whispered into Alec’s ear. “Have any condoms?” His breath was hot against the shell of Alec’s ear, and Alec shivered.

“Bedside table. Top drawer. There’s lube there too.” Alec breathed, his chest heaving as he tried to get air into him. Magnus sat back and twisted, turning to the nightstand. He returned with a condom and a bottle of lube, which he placed next to Alec.

He grinned lasciviously and raised himself up slightly. He spread a generous amount of lube over his fingers and reached behind him. A jolt of hot pleasure shot down Alec’s spine as a low moan bled out of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus slid a finger inside of himself, rocking his hips back to meet his hand.

As he added another, Alec reached forwards and wrapped a loose hand around Magnus’ cock. He moaned, long and loud, his hips pulsing back and forth. He added another finger, slow and smooth, trying to bite back a whine. Alec tightened his grip, twisting his wrist towards the head of Magnus’ cock.

Magnus rocked his hips, fingerfucking himself as he fucked the ring of Alec’s hand. The callouses caused by years of archery rasped against the sensitive skin of his cock, adding to the dry friction.

He pulled his hand away and lowered himself back down, supporting himself on his heels. He grabbed the condom and rolled it onto Alec, slicking him up liberally. He used one hand against Alec’s chest to steady himself, the other lining up Alec’s cock with his entrance.

The head of his cock slipped past his rim, eliciting a moan from both of them. Magnus rocked his hips, slowly taking more and more of Alec. After a minute, he was fully sat on Alec’s lap, his thighs already trembling. He panted heavily, allowing himself to adjust to the stretch.

“Fuck,” He groaned. “You feel so good.” He rolled his hips forwards, bringing a sharp breath from Alec. Planting both hands on Alec’s chest, he used it as leverage to push himself up, his thighs tensing. He sunk back down, setting a quick pace.

Alec’s fingertips bit into Magnus’ hips as he thrust his hips up to meet Magnus’. Tendrils of white hot pleasure were gripping his spine. Magnus was digging his nails into Alec’s chest, cutting angry crescents into his skin.

Sweat was shining over Magnus’ golden skin, causing his hair to wilt slightly. He was shaking, his thighs and arms trembling with exertion and overstimulation. Moans and cries were leaving his lips, mingling with Alec’s rough breathing.

Alec pushed his back off the mattress, almost knocking Magnus off balance. He caught him with strong hands, pulling him close to his chest. Magnus rutted down against him, panting against his lips in a vague kiss. His arms were loosely roped around Alec’s neck, supporting himself with his hands clasped at his nape.

“So tight. Fuck, you’re so tight. Fuck, it feels amazing.” Alec babbled as he came, filling the condom. His hips stuttered but he kept going, fucking Magnus in order to bring him over the edge.

Magnus came with a choked-out cry, Alec’s name falling from his lips. His cum splattered against their stomachs, white rope after white rope. Magnus collapsed against Alec, all his weight falling against the younger man. Alec gently rolled him over and slipped out of him. Magnus whined at the loss, clenching vaguely around nothing.

He tied the condom and dropped it in the trash on his way to grab some washcloths. He gently cleaned Magnus up, wiping the drying cum from his stomach and his inner thighs. He cleaned himself off and tossed the washcloth into the hamper lazily.

He climbed in bed next to Magnus, circling an arm around his midsection. Magnus nuzzled into his neck, pressing barely-there kisses over the hickeys he had left there earlier. Alec pulled the blankets over them with one hand before looking down at Magnus fondly. He smoothed his hair down, pushing it off his forehead. He brushed his lips against Magnus’ forehead, noting the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the blissed-out look on his face, and the gentle snores coming from his lips. He smiled.

“Good night, Mags.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of homophobia and biphobia (when talking about alec's parents and magnus' parents)

Alec woke up to the smell of bacon cooking.

He sat up, his head swimming. A pair of arms were wrapped around his waist, a warm body pressed against his side. He looked down and grinned through his headache.

Magnus’ lips were open in gentle snores. His makeup was smeared, his eyeshadow marking his cheeks red, his liner smoked out. His lips were still red and kiss-swollen, slick with saliva instead of cherry lipgloss. His neck and shoulders were covered in dark hickeys. His hair was matted, stuck down on his forehead, sticking up on one side.

Alec thought he looked gorgeous.

He carefully peeled himself away from Magnus, who groaned and hugged the blankets to his chest. He tugged on a pair of boxers before walking to the kitchen.

Jace was in the kitchen, whistling chipperly. The apron Izzy bought Alec was wrapped around the blonde, who was working diligently at the stove. Simon was sitting on the counter, swinging his feet as he ate a bowl of grapes, occasionally feeding one to his boyfriend.

“What the hell are you two dipshits doing here?” Alec asked, leaning against the counter.

Simon looked up and almost choked. “Dude, get dressed. Izzy told us that you got hammered last night, so she sent us to check up on you. Jace wanted to cook your breakfast, ‘cause god knows you don’t feed yourself.” He said through a mouthful of fruit.

“Did you bring someone home last night? There’s a _ridiculous_ silk shirt on the floor by the door.” Jace said, smirking as he put bacon in the bowl sitting next to the stove.

“It’s designer.” Magnus grumbled, wrapping himself around Alec. He pressed a warm kiss to the junction of his shoulder and neck, right over a particularly dark hickey, his fingers slipping past the waistband of his boxers. He was wearing a pair of Alec’s joggers and an unzipped hoodie.

“Who’s the boy toy?” Jace asked, an eyebrow quirked as he went back to cooking.

“Dance instructor. Who’re you?” Magnus asked, dumping his weight into one of the dining table chairs. Alec flushed slightly at how Magnus winced as he sat.

“Magnus, meet Jace and Simon, my brother and his boyfriend. Guys, this is Magnus, my dance instructor.” Alec introduced dryly, hopping onto the counter.

“Bet you two did a lot of dancing last night, huh?” Jace snarked with a waggle of his eyebrows. Simon snorted, trying to hold in his laughter.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Blondie.” Magnus snapped back, taking a sip of the water Alec handed him.

“I like this one.” Jace said concisely, sliding a plate at each of the place settings. He put several other plates, stacked with fruits, bacon, pancakes, and eggs, on the table and gestured for Simon and Alec to sit.

“Here take these. Iz needs you for some wedding shit.” Jace said, placing two Ibuprofen in front of Alec. He downed them dry and began piling his plate with food.

“Why? You two are much better at this stuff than I am.” Alec said, through a mouthful of bacon. Jace snorted.

“Ever since the whole cake disaster, they won’t let me tag along. Si’s got band practice.” He answered.

“’Cake disaster’?” Magnus asked, raising a manicured eyebrow. The other three looked at each other for a moment.

“Don’t worry about it. Long story. Iz’ll be by at noon to pick you up. It’s ten right now.” Simon said. “We gotta split. I’ve got band practice and Rose here has a shift at Pandemonium to get ready for. See ya.” He added, ruffling Jace’s hair fondly.

“I told you not to call me that. See ya, bro. Nice to meet you, man.” Jace said, rubbing his knuckles against Alec’s scalp. He wrapped an arm around Simon’s waist, the smaller man leaning into him.

“Is anyone in your family straight?” Magnus asked with a snicker. Alec thought about how to answer for a moment.

“Well, Jace is pan, Izzy’s bi, I’m gay, and our little brother is aroace. On top of that, our parents are pretty homophobic, so.” He said, a little bitterly. Part of him wanted another drink despite his raging hangover.

“My parents weren’t too keen on having a bi kid either.” Magnus said softly, resting a hand on top of Alec’s. “You should eat and get ready for your sister. I have to get going- got some work to do over at the studio.” He said, quickly standing. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips, gathered his clothes, and left.

Alec watched him go with a dazed smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me way too long to write this lmao
> 
> this should be wrapped up soon! like within a few parts!

The wedding was two weeks later.

Alec and Magnus met for lessons three times and went on one more date in that time period. Magnus kept telling Alec how much progress he was making, but Alec didn’t believe him. All he saw were his flaws, every misstep, every stumble.

Still, he couldn’t do much to complain, as the wedding rolled around quicker than anyone was really prepared for. He got ready with Jace and Simon, who both took substantially longer than he did.

Alec was wearing a navy three piece, along with a white shirt and a grey tie. His shoes were a slick black snakeskin, scuffed slightly around the edges, the toe rubbed almost clean. His hair was coiffed, courtesy of Jace. Jace was wearing a black suit with hand painted flowers along the shoulders and trailing down the arms of his jacket. His shoes were _gorgeous_ , black leather with brown accents, and a steel tip. His hair looked softer and more wind-blown than usual, and he was wearing a thin film of eyeliner and soft pink lipstick. Simon was wearing a dark red, almost black, suit that didn’t quite fit him right in the shoulders. His shoes were black oxfords with a gold toe made of the same patent leather as the rest of the shoe. His hair was slicked back gently.

They arrived at the venue a good four hours early. Alec and Jace were whisked away to deal with Izzy, Simon being dragged over to Clary by her mother.

In all honesty, Izzy was a mess. She hadn’t gotten into her dress yet, instead sitting in a pair of underwear and a pair of pasties as her dress was too tight to allow a bra, as well as her heels and jewelry. She was working on her makeup while Lydia worked on her hair. Her lips were painted a deep, blood red, her eyeshadow subtle and liner only half drawn on. She only had one eyebrow done, and was missing her highlighter, blush, and contour. She smiled as she saw her older brothers.

“Hey guys! You just missed Mom. She’s been freaking out all day. She’s a monster.” She mumbled as she focused on her liner. Her hands were shaking, a gentle tremble that Alec almost missed.

Almost.

He walked over and sat next to her, stilling her hands in his. “Hey, it’s okay. How’re you doing?” He asked softly, giving her a reassuring smile that she returned.

“I’m excited. Nervous. I know that Clary already said yes, but I think a part of me is still worried that she’ll reject me.” She laughed sheepishly, aware of how dumb she sounded. “It’s stupid, but I’m still worried.” She said, looking down at her nails.

“If Clary rejects you, I will kill her. No questions asked.” Alec said solemnly, looking at Izzy as she returned to her makeup. She laughed.

“Down, boy. Do you have a date? I know that Jace has Simon and that Max is bringing one of his friends.” She said, casting him a sidelong glance. He didn’t trust the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“No, I don’t have a date.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he could have sworn that his siblings were more invested in his love life than he was.

“What about Magnus? I thought you two were dating.” She said without tact. She was hovering in front of the mirror, concentrating heavily on her eyebrow.

Alec shrugged. “We went out a few times. We’re not dating, though.” He said, trying to hide the tinge of disappointment in his voice, the pang in his chest. She looked at him but didn’t say anything.

“I’m gonna go check on Clary. See you in a bit.” He said, pecking a kiss on her cheek before standing. He rushed to the other end of the venue to the room where Clary was getting ready. She and her mother were very superstitious, so they wanted to avoid Clary and Izzy seeing each other before the wedding itself if at all possible.

Clary was pacing back and forth, spinning her rings nervously. She was wearing a slick green suit over a blood red button up opened down to her navel, black lapels wide and slim. Her shoes, a dainty pair of pointed oxfords, were clicking against the floor. She was wearing foundation and contour, and her hair was still undone.

“Alec! Oh, thank god. I’m freaking out, man.” She said, rushing over to him as soon as she realized his presence. She grabbed him by the shoulders, her sharp nails digging into his bicep. He shushed her and led her over to the vanity table and began working on her hair.

“What’s wrong, Pepper?” He asked, his fingers deftly dividing her hair into different parts. “Take a deep breath.”

She inhaled shakily and exhaled. “Well, I’m super excited. I love Izzy, and I’ve loved her for a long time and she’s wonderful and-“ Alec cut her off with a look. “Sorry. Anyway, I’m just…nervous? I guess? I just want everything to go right and I’m worried about how she’ll do today and how Meliorn will do and if they’ll still want to be with us even though we’re married or if they’ll just want to be with Izzy since they were with her longer or… I don’t know.” She mumbled, focusing on her makeup a little too intently.

Alec made eye contact with her in the mirror, all the while working on her hair. “Fray, I need you to listen to me.” He said sternly. When she didn’t look away from her makeup, he gave her hair a sharp tug.

“Fine. What?” She asked, meeting his eyes.

“I say this from the bottom of my heart. Shut the _fuck_ up.” He said. A look of stunned shock fell over her face. “Izzy loves you. Everything will go fine even if something disastrous happens because _you two are getting married_. This is two years in the making. Meliorn has had plenty of time to tell you two if they don’t want to be with you or any bullshit like that. Stop worrying and focus on your makeup.” He said, returning his attention to her hair.

He was French braiding her hair, the soft strands sliding over the pads of his calloused fingers. He had gotten good at braiding, since Izzy always asked him for help when they were younger. Lydia was helping Izzy with hers, and Jocelyn, who was supposed to be doing Clary’s hair, was nowhere to be found.

“Thank you, Alec. Really.” She said, blinking away tears. She laughed gently as she applied her eyeshadow.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, tightening the braid to make sure it was secured. He began pulling the rest of her hair into a dancer bun, the braid running along the back of her scalp.

“Nothing. It’s just… Five years ago, did you ever think we’d be here? I mean, me marrying your sister, you giving me pep talks and doing my hair?” She laughed again, a dainty hand raising to cover her mouth.

“Not at all. Shit, I couldn’t be in the same room as you when we first met. I never could’ve have dreamt that I’d be doing your hair at Izzy’s wedding in my wildest dreams.” He said, chuckling as he fastened her hair with bobby pins and a hair tie.

Having finished with her hair, he moved away from her, clapping a lazy hand over her shoulder. “Alright, Pepper, finish getting ready. I gotta go help Izzy get ready and keep Jace from chewing through his fingers.” He said, pressing a friendly kiss to her shoulder. She grinned at him as he darted out of her dressing room, going back to her makeup.

Izzy was in her dressing room with Jace, Max, and Maryse. Jace was in the corner, chewing heavily on the fingertip of his middle finger. Max was standing next to Izzy, his fingers working to help her into her skintight dress. Maryse was pacing the room, muttering under her breath disapprovingly.

Alec walked over and began to help Max with Izzy’s dress, working the sheer nylon and thick white lace over her waist and up her chest. She was talking to Jace about something in Spanish, occasionally gesticulating wildly.

“Hey, sis. C’mon, arms down. We gotta get you into this dress sooner or later.” He grunted, sharply but carefully tugging at the fabric that hugged her curves tighter than he thought possible.

“I don’t know why you chose that damn dress.” Maryse groused, rolling her eyes as she looked over at her daughter. “It’s just…trashy.” She sneered, sinking gracefully into the chair by the door.

Max snorted. “She chose it because it makes her look hot.” He said, his nimble fingers sliding over the pearl buttons and zipper on the back and sides of the dress. It was settled over her shoulders, everything in place, just in need of fastening.

Maryse rolled her eyes and left the room, grimacing at her phone as she dialed someone.

Izzy leaned over the vanity and refocused on her makeup. Her lips were painted a glorious, bloody red. Her eyeshadow was a subtle, shining smoky eye, half hidden behind large winged liner and gorgeous, overzealous false lashes. Her highlighter shined bright against her tanned skin, the soft lighting winking off it. Her necklace was a thick black snake, fastened by biting its own tail, a red gem fastened between its fangs. She had a gentle pair of ear weights in, a soft black star diopside formed into heavy cones that hung from worn golden fixtures.

“You look gorgeous, Izzy.” Jace mumbled, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist. She hummed and nuzzled back against him, her hands resting over his. “C’mon, guys, group hug.” He mumbled, extending one hand to his brothers.

The youngest and eldest Lightwoods ambled over, rolling their eyes as they wrapped their arms around their middle siblings. They stood there for several minutes, a mass of tangled limbs and tousled hair and stiff fabric, soft laughs and blinding smiles and joyous tears.

As they pulled away, Alec laughed, blinking as he wiped away his tears. “You need to fix your makeup, man.” He said, gesturing at Jace’s streaking eyeliner and smudged lipstick.

Jace rolled his eyes and grabbed the makeup bag he’d brought just in case. He touched up his lipstick, which was a pretty pink-red, more pink than red but still in the middle. His eyeliner was quickly wiped off, as well as his mascara, which he replaced in several practiced swipes.

“The reception starts in twenty minutes. Finish getting ready and get in your places.” Maryse snapped from the doorway, stalking away without another word. The siblings shared a look before bursting out laughing.

“Why is she even here? She’s just gonna be miserable all night.” Jace grumbled, slipping an arm around Izzy’s waist as they all walked to the alter. Jace, Alec, Max and Simon were their ushers, whereas Lydia, Jocelyn, Maia and Meliorn were their bridesmaids. They took their places, loosely staying in place until the ceremony started.

“It’s probably because she’ll never let any of us enjoy out happiness. Besides, she’ll want to be here in case this all crashes and burns so she can look at me with that same smug face.” Izzy grumbled.

Alec huffed out a laugh, trying to hold back the snort scratching at the back of his throat. His eyes scanned the crowd, hunting for familiar, comfortable faces. He could see Raphael and Luke, Alaric and Dot, as well as multiple others he recognized from work. He half hoped to see a flash of glitter, the movement of loosely flowing clothes, the long strands of coifed hair, half hoped that he never saw it again in his life.

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when his search came up empty.  
||


	10. Chapter 10

Every thought left Alec’s head as the wedding began.

Izzy was at the altar, with Alec, Jace, Max, and Simon fanned out behind her. She was practically vibrating, her body humming with nervous energy. To her other side was their officiant, one of the cops that Luke worked with. Beyond her was where Clary would stand, and then Lydia, Jocelyn, Maia, and Meliorn were fanned out, a perfect parallel to their ushers.

Music welled from the harp player stationed near the altar, causing everyone to go silent. All attention turned to the doors, to the beginning of the plush velvet carpet that led to Izzy.

Clary looked gorgeous, with subtle makeup and gorgeous coral lips. She was holding a teardrop bouquet of lily of the valley and lavender florets, her dark silver rings gleaming against the white cloth wrapped around their stems. Her arm was linked with Luke’s. Her stepdad was wearing a sharp monochrome tux and a gorgeous purple tie.

Izzy gasped as she saw her fiancée. Alec could see tears shining in her eyes as Clary grew near, escorted by her father. She reached behind her and grabbed Alec’s hand, her hands trembling. He heard Simon breathe out a soft, “Wow,” and heard a sharp exhale from Jace as he saw his sister.

Luke pressed a gentle kiss on Clary’s forehead, rubbing a large hand across her back. He took his place in the front row, eyes shining with proud tears.

Clary moved to join her fiancée, her legs shaking, the smile on her face soft in a way that Alec had never seen before.

The officiant cleared her throat and stepped forwards. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two lovely ladies, Clarissa Fray, and Isabelle Lightwood. This is a wedding that is two years in the making, a relationship well over four years old. Before we begin, if anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There was a heavy silence as they waited for a response. Maryse rolled her jaw, but didn’t say anything. Everyone stayed silent and focused on the ceremony.

“Alright! Let’s keep moving, then. These vows that you are going to share signify the promise you’re making to each other. You will be there for each other, no matter what comes your way, no matter what hardships you face, what mistakes you make. Do you understand?” The officiant looked at the two, who nodded with a smile. “I understood you’ve written your own vows. Clary, why don’t you go first?”

Clary nodded and pulled a slip of paper from her pocket. “I practiced this for so long, and now I can’t remember how I was gonna say this.” She said with a nervous titter. She cleared her throat and looked at Izzy. “So. When I met you, five years ago, I was in a whole new world that I didn’t understand. Your siblings couldn’t stand me, your parents weren’t too thrilled, and I was all alone. You were one of the only ones that trusted me.” She sniffed, blinking back tears. “I love you. I’ve loved you so much for such a long time. You’ve helped me through so many rough patches. You’re my better half. I couldn’t imagine life without you. I’m so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” She finished, putting the paper back in her pocket.

“And you, Izzy?” The officiant said, turning to Izzy. She laughed and nodded.

“Wow, you were a lot more prepared than I was.” She said, smoothing her sweaty palms against her thighs. She grabbed her fiancée’s hands, holding them in hers. “You’re my favorite. You’ve been such a joy to be with. You’ve taken everything about me in stride; all my flaws, all my mistakes, all my pitfalls. You’re god damn gorgeous. These past few years have been the best of my life. I didn’t think that I could be happier than when we started dating, but then we kissed. Then you proposed, and I thought, ‘This has to be the best it gets.’ Now I’m here, about to marry you, and I feel like I’m gonna cry because I love you so much.” She said, her voice wavering with tears.

“So, I’m just gonna double check, but Izzy, do you take Clary as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

Izzy nodded. “I do.”

“And do you, Clary, take Izzy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Clary said, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks.       

“Alright then. Max, do you have the rings?” The officiant asks, looking towards the youngest Lightwood. He nodded and stood, the rings settled on top of a pillow in his gentle grip.

They each grabbed their partner’s ring. Clary’s ring was a thin, worn gold band, set with two small raw onyxes, separated by a large hunk of raw sapphire. It looked at home settled against her pale, knobby knuckle.

Izzy’s ring was simple, a tarnished gold band, twisted in the front without any stones. It blended into the dark skin of her fingers, glimmering with her golden dagger nails.

“Okay! By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The officiant said with a grin, clapping her hands together. Izzy grabbed Clary, one hand at her waist, one at her neck. She dipped her low, kissing her with a slow, passionate fervor.

The audience applauded, whoops and shouts rising through the venue. Clary and Izzy parted with a sigh, blush tinging their cheeks as they grinned.

The officiant smiled again. “Now, if you’d face your guests.” Clary and Izzy nodded, turning to face their friends and family. “Ladies, gentlemen, and nonbinary folks, I’d like to introduce to you Mrs. and Mrs. Fairwood!”

Alec felt like his heart was gonna burst as his sister and her wife embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i looked it up, and most queer married couples under the age of 35 tend to change their name, sometimes even making up a new one by combining. So, I combined Fairchild and Lightwood into Fairwood!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO WHY IS THIS SO LONG WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> this was based on my experience with wedding receptions AKA my uncle's wedding when I was like 6 and my sister's wedding which i was on pain meds for, so it's probably wrong lmao

The reception was held at a hotel in town. It was a ten-minute drive, made twenty by traffic. Alec drove, Max in the passenger seat, Clary, Izzy, and Max’s friend in the middle seat, and Jace and Simon in the very back.

His sister and her wife were giggling behind him, drunk off the exhilaration left over from their wedding. He could hear Jace’s guffaw from the back seat, mingling with the sound of Max and his friend chattering excitedly.

He felt something in his chest, almost like an emptiness, nestled right next to his heart. He pushed all thoughts of it away and focused on driving.

At the reception, Clary and Izzy were immediately swept away in a wave of friends and family eager to congratulate them. Alec led his siblings and their guests to the table at the head of the room, where the bridal party was sat.

Alec found the card with his name on it, a looping cursive that was so obviously Clary’s. As he sat, Jace to his right and Max in front of him, he found himself lost in easy conversation.

He looked up when the chair to his left was pulled back, and his heart stopped.

It was Magnus Bane. He looked gorgeous, as always, his hair spiked and threaded with a blazing _red._ His eyes were lined with kohl and glitter, a shimmer buried along his cheekbones and under his eyes. He was wearing a subdued copper lipstick that shined in the light. His suit was breathtaking, the jacket an amaranthine velvet that looked more purple than red in the light. His slacks were black and _tight_ , hugging his well-defined thighs. Small, golden buttons, decorated with an intricate filigree, lined the outer seams, set at about twenty centimeters apart. His shoes were leather, stained deep indigo with hints of electric pink along the sides. A precise brogue was dotted along the toe slightly squared toe, reaching towards the open laces. He was wearing a single long, gold necklace, as well as a worn silver signet ring, the edges rolled smooth with time. The lack of jewelry allowed Alec’s eyes to focus on his outfit and makeup, drawing his eyes to the dark tattoos winding along Magnus’ skin, peeking over his collar and under his sleeves.

Alec’s mouth went dry as Magnus sat next to him, the picture-perfect definition of ease and grace. His nails were long and sharp, painted a rich black. Looking at them reminded Alec of how they bit into his hips at Pandemonium.

“Hello, Alexander.” His voice was a _purr_ , like black velvet pooling at Alec’s spine. It felt like his blood was replaced with liquid electricity when Magnus smiled at him, almost feral, predatory. The glint of his teeth in the light made Alec’s throat _ache,_ remembering the way they buried into his pulse point as if they were calling it _home._

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec managed to stammer out, his palms going sweaty. He shot Jace a pleading look, his heart hammering against the inside of his ribcage. Thankfully, his brother recognized what he was trying to say, and began talking to Magnus, distracting him.

Alec slipped away, only able to breathe when Magnus’ rich voice wasn’t haunting his ears. He hunted down his sister, pulling her, and Clary, away from the crowd of family members he hadn’t seen since he was a kid. They followed him, mostly because he was strong enough to drag them along, and partially because they were curious about what was making him so flustered, what was pulling all of his blood into his cheeks, neck, and the tips of his ears.

“Why is he here?” He hissed at Izzy, feeding his words through his teeth. He tried to hide the shaking of his hands by pressing them against his legs, but he knew that the girls were more than perceptive enough to notice it. All he really wanted was plausible deniability. He didn’t think he was going to get it.

“Why is who here, Alec?” She asked, her eyebrows knitting together. Clary giggled into her shoulder as Alec looked at his sister, dumbfounded.

“Not funny, Iz. Why did you invite him?” He asked, crossing his arms defensively. He felt like his jaw was going to start shaking, as if the nerves buried along his muscles had been lit on fire.

“I’m not kidding. I don’t know who you’re talking about.” She said with the shake of her head. He groaned and tossed his hands up.

“Magnus! Why did you invite Magnus?” He said, trying to hold down his voice. The people nearby seemed to hear his outburst, but thankfully, Magnus himself seemed none the wiser.

“Izzy didn’t invite Magnus. I did. He’s an old family friend.” Clary said. The smile she gave him seemed more mischievous than innocent, which is what she was intending.

“And that’s the only reason? Really?” Alec deadpanned, an eyebrow raised as he looked down at his sister-in-law. They stared at each other for a minute, holding eye contact until Clary broke.

“Fine! Yes, part of the reason I invited him was because of you. You really like him but you won’t actually _do_ anything about it since you’re emotionally constipated.” She said, a furious light coming into her eyes. Alec had at least a foot of height on her, but she stood her ground, full of fire and vinegar.

“Go talk to him.” She said firmly, pointing over at the bridal party’s table. Magnus was joking around with Max and his friend, the two teenagers looking at him with adoration and laughter in their eyes. Jace and Simon were sitting there as well, Jace’s arms wrapped around Simon as they watched the others.

“Fine.” He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at her. Izzy pressed a kiss to his shoulder before he walked away, tittering under her breath. His steps felt shaky as he walked over to his brothers and their friends. His breath was coming in deep, staccato pulls, barely entering his lungs before he was exhaling again. He wasn’t sure if the heady feeling in his chest was from Magnus or from the lack of oxygen.

Magnus was playing with his ring absently as he listened to Max spin a tall tale from his schooling in Mumbai. His lips were pulled in a gentle smile, and his eyes were glittering as he looked at the fourteen year old. He barked out a laugh as Alec neared, tossing his head back as his shoulders shook. Alec’s teeth ached to sink into the long line of his neck and his prominent Adam’s apple.

He took a moment to straighten his jacket and compose himself before sitting down, crossing his legs elegantly. Jace shot him a wink and mouthed, ‘ _Go get him, tiger.’_ He rolled his eyes at his brother and jumped when a large, hand landed on his shoulder.

Magnus was looking at him, the slick black of his nails and the green accents on them glistening against his suit. His head was tilted as he raised an eyebrow, his lips quirked in a curious smirk. “Where’d you run off to?” He asked, retreating his hand. Alec almost pulled it back.

“I had to ask the lucky couple something. Sorry for splitting. Did you see the ceremony?” He asked politely, the pink flush of his cheeks turning red.

Magnus’ smirk grew into a grin as he nodded. It _burned,_ feeling like a supernova going off in his stomach. Alec had a brief, fleeting thought about stealing the moon to keep Magnus smiling.

“It was a lovely ceremony. The brides looked lovely. Their best man was pretty easy on the eyes, too.” He said with a flashy wink. Alec’s heart stopped working for a second.

They sat there and chatted and picked at their food for a while until music started playing and the brides stood. Jocelyn grabbed Clary’s hand immediately, and Max raced over to Izzy before anyone else could move. Magnus chuckled as Simon dragged Jace onto the dancefloor, the blonde making empty complaints.

“Well then.” He said, standing in one swift movement. “May I have this dance?” He extended a hand towards Alec, bending at the waist slightly. Alec blushed hard, down to his chest. He nodded, placing his hand in Magnus’. As the brunet pulled him to his feet and lead him to the dancefloor, he couldn’t help but notice the way Magnus’ silken skin felt under his calloused fingertips.

Ever since Alec was a kid, his hands had always been _freezing_. Be it poor circulation, or anxiety, or something else, it had always been his truth. Magnus’ hands were like _furnaces,_ heat pouring off of them in waves. Magnus was always warm, at least from what Alec could tell. It was really nice, since he had a penchant for being cold.

He fell into frame as they reached the dancefloor, his hands slotting into Magnus’ like pieces of a puzzle. Magnus’ chest pressed to his felt familiar, comforting. The smooth _one-two-three-four_ rhythm of their slow tango helped to soothe Alec’s racing heart. The song they were dancing to was a ¾ time signature, but he wasn’t focusing on the music.

He was focusing on Magnus’ body pressed to his, the smooth fabric of his suit. He was focusing on his feet, his hands, his arms, his hips. He was focusing on Magnus’ gentle laugh whenever he apologized for messing up, his breathy smile. He was focusing on the weight of Magnus’ head as he laughed into his shoulder, the gentle press of lips against his cheek. He was focusing on the _heat_ in his face, in his stomach, in his chest.

They waltzed past Jace and Simon, who were holding each other and turning in slow circles. Jace said something that Alec later registered as, “Make room for Jesus,” before they returned their focus to their respective partners.

It was only when they stopped dancing that Alec noticed that people were watching them.

Once the song ended, Izzy grabbed her brother, insisting on testing out his new skillset. Their dance was slower, stiffer, since Izzy couldn’t move a whole lot due to her skin-tight dress and staggering heels. He led, which was different. Usually, in their practices, Magnus led.

“So,” Izzy began, her head rested on Alec’s shoulder. “You and Magnus are getting along well.” Her voice was a quiet murmur in his ear, only for him to hear. He huffed out a laugh and gently spun her.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He mumbled. The blush returned to his cheeks, causing Izzy to laugh at him.

“I saw the little kisses he was giving you. You two aren’t slick.” She teased as Alec dipped her. Her back popped as she straightened up, causing them to both crack up.

“We tried. How’s my dancing?” He asked, desperate to change the subject. He didn’t like talking about his love life, and especially about this relationship. In his mind, Magnus was something ethereal, something otherworldly. He was just… Alec. That’s all he had been, all he is, and all he ever would be. Magnus would be settling if he chose Alec.

“Who are you and what have you done with Alec? I mean, you haven’t tripped, you haven’t stepped on me, on yourself, or on anyone else, and you’re actually holding frame and maintaining time. It’s… impressive.” She chuckled, her lips tugging into a smirk.

He laughed with her. “Yeah. I still suck though. I mean, have you seen Magnus’ dancing? He’s so good.” He gushed, looking over Izzy’s shoulder to watch Magnus dance with Clary.

His sister laughing brought him back to reality, and he realized he was staring. “Sorry. It’s just… he’s _gorgeous_ , you know? I can’t _not_ watch.” He mumbled, looking at the ground rather than Izzy’s eyes.

“Then why don’t you date him? C’mon, you guys both like each other. I know for a fact that he wouldn’t mind dating you. What’s holding you back?” She asked. Something in her voice made him raise his head, meeting her eyes sheepishly.

“I don’t want him to settle. He’s so much more than I am. He’s talented and attractive and funny and a good guy… I’m not. Why should I make him date me when there are better people that he could date?” He muttered. White hot shame poured down his spine, clinging to his nerves as it went.

Izzy pinched him, hard. “You’re a fucking idiot.” She snapped, her nails digging into the meat of his bicep. He cringed away, his brow crinkling in pain. “He’s not better than you. You’re not average. You’re a good guy, Alec. Besides, who he dates and how he spends his time isn’t up to you. It’s his choice. Might as well give him the option of dating you.” She said, releasing her grip.

As he danced and danced and danced and danced, switching from Izzy to Clary to Jace to Maryse to Simon to Max and back to Izzy, he couldn’t think of anything else. Izzy’s words were ringing in his ears, bouncing off of the walls of his mind. He felt almost numb as he ruminated on the sage advice from his younger sister. The fact that she knew more than him about this bugged him.

When Clary threw her bouquet, is landed squarely in Simon’s clumsy grasp. He stared at Jace in silence before shrugging and kissing him. The rest of the night, Jace kept the bouquet with his suit jacket.

Izzy had her garter belt in her bag, since it wouldn’t fit under her dress. The garter was a deep midnight blue, almost entirely lace except for the silky elastic ribbon and the few rhinestones studded here and there. She tossed it with ease, her years of tennis coming back. Alec watched it from his place by the wall, his eyes tracking it as it left her hand, trailed through the air, and…

And landed directly at his feet.

He picked it up gingerly, eyeing it as wariness covered him like a shield. Jace wolf whistled and Clary called out a joke about the lucky man. Alec wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were trained on Magnus, who was eying him from his seat at the bridal table.

There was something that Alec couldn’t name swimming in Magnus’ eyes. Something like hope, like adoration, like caution. Something that set Alec on fire, that chased every trace of cold from his body, filled every empty hole he’d ever felt with something warm and gooey.

His legs carried him over to Magnus without his permission. His feet stopped him right in front of Magnus, who looked up at him almost expectantly, curiously. His hands offered the older man the garter, which had crinkled in his clenched grasp.

Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise, his eyebrows jumping in shock. His mouth formed a silent ‘O’ as he looked from Alec’s hand to his face and back again. He absently registered the eyes of everyone on him, the thick silence. Magnus chuckled and grabbed the garter, his fingers lingering on Alec’s palm for far too long to be considered platonic. Then again, they were way past platonic at this point.

“You could at least buy me dinner, Alexander. I _am_ a classy lady after all.” He purred, his lips curling in a devious smile. His nails were tracing the wrinkles of Alec’s palms, raising goosebumps along his arms.

Alec couldn’t help but snort at that. “I wouldn’t go that far. But, yeah. Dinner. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eight.” He said, his nerves hardening as he tampered down his anxiety. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears as he awaited a response. The few seconds seemed to stretch on, lasting for hours.

“I can get behind that. Text me the details.” Magnus replied with a wink. The curve of his fingers as he grasped Alec’s wrist, the pull of his grip towards Magnus’ face, the press of his lips against the back of his hand, caused a violent shiver to wrack its way down Alec’s spine.

Alec spent the rest of the night goofing off and drinking, laughing with his friends and family, both chosen and given. Magnus’ arm remained curled around his waist, and every so often he would lean back against the dancer’s chest. The frequent press of lips to his scalp, his cheek, his jaw, his lips, his neck, brought that seemingly ever-present blush to his skin.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Magnus and Alec are dancing to is Kiss from a Rose by Seal btw
> 
> so there's one part left!!! There's a super fluffy epilogue coming soon(ish).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE THERE'S ONE MORE PART LMAO I SUCK AT PLANNING I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE EMBARRASSING SPEECHES AND THEIR FIRST DANCE

Alec was losing his mind. His hands were shaking, his knees knocking, his shoulders quivering as he paced the room.

He was wearing a starched white dress shirt, an unbuttoned sapphire blue vest, an untied grey tie, sapphire slacks, and a matching suit jacket. His shoes were a pair of scuffed snakeskin oxfords, the scales rubbed clean on the edges. His hair was mostly done, though it was still a little wild. He was fiddling with his engagement ring, twisting the worn silver ring around his finger compulsively.

“Calm down. You’re going to wear through the soles of your shoes at this point.” Clary muttered, dragging him over to the vanity table. She forced him to sit, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she pushed. She began threading her fingers through his hair, quietly instructing him to fix his tie and vest as she began taming the mess of loose, half-straightened curls.

“Sorry. Just… nerves. You know what I’m talking about.” He mumbled, his fingers shaking almost too bad to tie the knot of his tie. Despite the simplicity of the Onassis knot he had decided on doing, he messed up several times before he finally got it tied correctly. Clary’s fingers hunting through his hair was a welcome sensation, helping to ground him.

“Everything will be fine. Izzy planned this down to the last speck of dust. Meliorn got the flowers, and lord knows they’ll die before something goes wrong with those. Jace has music covered, and he won’t let you down. Maia and Simon are dealing with drinks and catering, so you know that’ll be good. Everything will be okay. Calm down.” She said, her voice calm as she smoothed out his collar and lapels.

He smiled weakly at her through the mirror. “Thanks, Pepper. It honestly feels like yesterday that I was giving you this kind of pep talk at your wedding.” He chuckled, standing swiftly. She grinned and gave him a tight hug.

“Can you believe it’s been almost four years?” She chuckled, tugging on the hem of his coat, making sure the ends were level. Her nails darted into his breast pocket and plucked his pocket square loose before she began refolding it deftly. The ridiculously overexuberant rose pattern that she folded it into was fitting for the dusty red silk. She tucked it back into his pocket before checking every detail of his outfit again.

She was wearing a dartmouth green dress that dusted the floor, even with her high heels. It had a high-neck wrap collar that accentuated the strong lines of her delicate neck. A loose strip of blue fabric cinched the waist. She was wearing her usual dusty eyeshadow and red lipstick, and her hair was pulled into a curled high ponytail. Somehow, she made the bridesmaid’s dress look different than it did on the other girls.

After killing a few hours while the rest of the wedding party got ready and some last-minute details of the venue were dealt with, he stood at the altar, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists behind his back. Izzy, Clary, Maia, and Lydia were standing to his left, fanned out in a way that was startlingly similar to the way they had stood at his sister’s wedding years earlier. On his right was the officiant, one of the lawyers at the firm, and then where his fiancé would stand. Beyond that was the ushers, Jace, Simon, Max, and Raphael.

After a moment, soft piano music filled the air. Everyone grew quiet as the doors opened, all their attention pointed at the groom.

Magnus looked lovely. He was wearing his red velvet suit jacket, a black dress shirt, and tight black slacks decorated with filigree buttons. His purple leather brogues, accented with electric pink and a delicate pattern reaching towards his silver laces, finished his outfit. His usual signet ring and his engagement ring- a thick black tension band with a slim ruby embedded into the side- were glinting on his long fingers. He was wearing a thin gold chain, a spider earcuff, and two simple silver bracelets, as well as a pair of teardrop opalite plugs. His hair was spiked like it usually was, though it was threaded with purple, whereas it had been dyed green that morning. He had glitter buried along his cheekbones and underneath his eyes, shimmery black shadow blending into red over his eyelids, mixing with his thick kohl. His lipstick was a deep black that faded into a rich purple as it neared the seam of his lips.

Madzie was escorting him, clutching his hand in hers. The eleven-year-old was wearing a dark green dress with a purple waist, as well as short heels. Her hair was pulled into short crochet braids, some decorated with golden beads. She seemed weary of the attention, but she stayed by Magnus’ side.

When they reached the altar, Magnus dropped into a low squat, sitting on his heels. He pressed a kiss to Madzie’s forehead, hugging her small frame within his arms. She hugged back, and Alec heard her giggle in the back of her throat. When Magnus released her and stood, she ran over and hugged Alec’s legs. He laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She parted from him and moved to her seat.

The officiant cleared his throat. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these men, Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane. These men are great individuals but even better together. They’re pushing five years, in their relationship, and I think I can say all of us couldn’t be happier either. Before we begin, if anyone has any objections to this bond, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

After getting silence in response, he continued. “Let’s keep moving. I understand that you’ve prepared your own vows. Alec, why don’t you begin.” He said. Alec nodded and cleared his throat.

“I’m glad I met you. I almost didn’t- I almost ignored Izzy when she told me that I had dance lessons. I’m immensely grateful that I listened, because now I’m here, with you. I’m a better man when I’m with you. I’m less grumpy, and less impulsive. I love you. I’m so happy that I get to marry you, and start a family.” He said, his voice wavering with the threat of tears.

Magnus took a deep breath when the officiant nodded to him. “I prepared a whole big speech and now I can’t remember a single word of it.” He chuckled. “So, I’m just gonna speak my heart. You are the light of my life. I have been alive for longer than I’d like to admit.” A chuckle rose from the crowd. “I’ve loved and lost more than I wish I had. When I’m with you, that fades away. All the years, all the loses, all the scars, all the damage. It’s like I’m a teenager again, falling in love for the first time. I fall in love with you all over again every single day. I fall in love with your snores- and yes, before you stop me, you snore- with your callouses, with your scars, with your clumsiness, with your bad sense of humor, with the way that your nose crinkles whenever you taste alcohol, whether you enjoy it or not. Being able to wake up next to you, and raising our kids, is the best thing that I can imagine. I’m going to stop now before I make myself cry, but I love you. More than you could ever know.” He blinked back the tears pooling in his waterline.

“Alexander Lightwood, do you take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” The officiant asked, an eyebrow raised.

Alec nodded tearfully. “I do.”

“And do you, Magnus Bane, take Alexander Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Can we have the rings?” The officiant asked, looking towards Max and Rafael. They both stood, each carrying a pillow in their grasps. They stopped in front of their fathers, offering the rings as the grinned uncontrollably. Alec grabbed Magnus’ thin black wedding band and slipped it on his finger, placing his engagement ring above it. Magnus placed Alec’s slim white gold wedding band above the thick, diamond-inlaid band that rested against his knuckle.

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.” The officiant droned, looking dead behind the eyes.

Magnus placed a hand behind Alec’s neck, his other coming to slip around his waist. He dipped him low and pressed a filthy kiss to his lips, his tongue snaking between his teeth. Alec absently registered the whoops and cheers of his family, but most of his attention was focused on his husband.

_Husband._

He thinks he can get used to that word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao just an fyi but none of this is beta read so if someone wants to help me stop my rambling then feel free to message me on tumblr

They were in the middle of eating when Jace stood, clinking his fork against his glass. Everyone looked up, their attention pulled from their food and their small conversations.

“I’d like to make a toast and embarrass my brother.” He said, setting his fork down with a chuckle. He held his glass aloft. “To true love. As tacky as it sounds, that’s what Magnus and Alec have.” He set his glass down.

“So, I met Alec when I was ten, when I moved in with the Lightwoods. He’s like a part of me, a part of my soul. We were inseparable for a good three years. When I heard that he was doing dance lessons, I think I burst a blood vessel laughing. I often overheard him lamenting to Clary or Simon about how attractive his mentor was and how he was not going to survive it. But, when I saw him dancing, I realized it was worth it.” He took a deep breath.

“I met Magnus the night after their first date. He was wearing Alec’s hoodie and a pair of his joggers. I made some dumb joke about his silk shirt and it seemed to summon him from the recesses of Alec’s bedroom.” Magnus snorted and dropped his head on Alec’s shoulder. “He was a good guy. He was good for Alec. It was something I had never seen. No one had ever made Alec look like that.” Jace said, becoming serious as he looked at his brother and his husband with adoration in his eyes.

“At Clary and Izzy’s wedding, Alec caught Izzy’s garter. Well, more like it landed at your feet. He picked it up and immediately handed it to Magnus. Without a second thought. Seeing that was something that I couldn’t have imagined even a few months before. To see that kind of subconscious devotion to someone else, someone that wasn’t me or Izzy, was mind boggling. He had always been a lone wolf. So, I’d like to just say thanks to Magnus. If you hurt him, they will never find your body.” He joked, only half joking.

After they ate, they danced. Magnus turned to Alec as soon as Jace’s fingers began to dance over the ivory keys of his piano, the twinkling sound of music bouncing against the walls. He bent slightly at the waist and held out a hand. “May I have this dance?” He asked, his lips curled into a smile as he purred the words.

Alec rolled his eyes and allowed Magnus to lead him to the dancefloor. Over the years, he had begun to notice small things about Magnus’ hands. He had a freckle on the base of his left middle finger. There were patched of discoloration all along them, dotted here and there, due to his vitiligo. His nails were all different lengths, some longer than others because of his anxious habit of biting and filing them. There were callouses building at the mound of his palm, the base of his fingers, the backs of his digits. They were like sandpaper against silk.

They settled into an easy tango, Magnus’ head rested against Alec’s shoulder. He was humming the lyrics to _Kiss from a Rose,_ which Simon was singing as Jace played it smoothly. Alec smiled at the flashbacks to Izzy’s wedding. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ head, lingering there, allowing himself to drown in the scent of his aftershave.

“I love you.” He whispered, pushing his words into the crown of Magnus’ head. They were quiet, hushed, almost drowned out by his breathing and only audible to his husband. “I don’t have the words to say how much I love you. You and Madzie and Max and Rafael are the best things to ever happen to me. Fuck, you’re the best person I’ve ever met, that I’ve ever loved. I don’t know if I would be here without you.” He mumbled, letting his eyes drift closed as he followed the steps he had perfected over the years.

_One, to three for, one, two three for, one, two three four…_

On and on they danced, in slow looping circles, wearing a loose path in the crowd of dancers. It was almost therapeutic, dancing with Magnus like that. It was something he could count on.

As they danced the night away, Alec allowed himself to slip further into the comfort that Magnus exuded.

He was glad that this is what he had for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in-malace-we-trust on Tumblr! Come bug me!  
> Title credit to Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy


End file.
